Embodiments of the current invention provide emergency simulation devices and methods of using emergency simulation devices, and specifically emergency simulation devices appropriate for use in live training exercises that may incorporate water.
Emergency responders (e.g., firefighters, police officers, etc.) are required to go through rigorous training before qualification in their respective fields. The training must be somewhat realistic in order to prepare the responders for the types of emergencies that will be encountered on the job. For firefighters, this often requires simulating fires with actual burning buildings. Though realistic, there is some inconvenience associated with having to burn an entire building, and simulating different kinds of fires (e.g., electrical, chemical, etc.) is increasingly difficult and/or dangerous. As it is often part of the firefighters' job to determine the source or cause of the fire to quickly and efficiently distinguish the fire and prevent further damage, knowing the difference between a wood burning fire and a chemical or electrical fire may be crucial.